Cómo conquistar a un chico listo? RenXMarucho
by ximsol182
Summary: Consejos para un chico no tan confiable para conquistar a su mejor amigo. Un chico inteligente, brillante. "Vamos a arreglar el Interespacio!" "Voy tras tuyo, Marucho!" YAOI LIGERO


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece

**Originalmente iba a hacer un horóscopo Bakugan, pero ellos no tienen fecha de nacimiento así que improvise con esto.**

**Perdonenme, fans del RenXFabia!  
><strong>

**Advertencia: **Gay Shota.

**Pareja:** El gundaliano mentiroso y el shota de todos

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo conquistar a un chico inteligente? RenXMarucho<strong>

**Para empezar ni se te ocurra llamarlo nerd. En los chicos dar el primer paso suele ser un hándicap muy grande, porque se espera de ellos que den "el primer paso" y, como nunca lo dan, parece que no tienen interés.**

_Ren y Marucho se encontraban tomando un descanso después de actualizar el Interespacio Bakugan. Ambos tomaban tazas de té. Marucho se veía ilusionado con su creación y no dejaba de agradecer la ayuda de Ren. Ren solo sonreía, complacido._

_-Sabes? Tuve un sueño grandioso anoche-sonrió Marucho mientras daba un sorbo a su té_

_-Cuéntame_

_-Era en el futuro. Había niños de la Tierra peleando dentro del Interespacio Bakugan con niños de tu planeta, Gundalia. No sería una cosa increíble, Ren? Verdad? Me emociona mucho el pensarlo_

_Ren sabía la verdad. Neathia había invadido a Gundalia. Pero tenía que seguir con la mentira. Incluso a su nuevo mejor amigo. Dejó que Marucho siguiera hablando._

_-Debería ser uno de nuestros objetivos_

_-Si...eso suena maravilloso-suspiró Ren recordando su misión-...Lo digo en serio... _

_-No podemos olvidar la guerra! Antes que se termine, ese sueño no se podrá hacer realidad...Debemos detener la campaña de terror de los Neathianos y devolver la paz a Gundalia. Lo más pronto posible._

_-Tienes razón. Una vez que logremos eso...estoy seguro que la paz llegará por si sola_

_Ambos siguieron tomando su té entre risas, halagos e Interespacio. _

**Un chico tímido e inteligente como dices que es tratará de impresionarte por sus cualidades: sacará a relucir lecturas de libros, cultura, tratará de que veas que es una persona educada... **

_Marucho y Ren se encontraban modificando el Interespacio Bakugan. Algo había salido mal y Marucho intentaba en vano arreglarlo._

_-Y si tratamos de usar el programa maestro de vida?-sugirió Ren_

_-Wow! No lo había pensado, pero...es una gran idea, Ren!_

_-A la cuenta de tres...Uno, dos, tres!_

_Los archivos empezaron a cargar y el Interespacio fue actualizado con una nueva arena de batalla. Estaba listo._

_-Funcionó! La expansión de la nueva arena de batalla esta lista!-gritó Marucho emocionado_

_-Lo lograste, Marucho_

_-Mejor dicho lo logramos!_-_sonrió el menor mientras ambos chocaban los dedos_

**Interésate por sus cosas. Si te cuenta algo, escúchalo con la mayor atención, porque puede que él deslice alguna indirecta en sus conversaciones dirigida a ti. **

_Habian terminado de actualizar el Interespacio pero Ren seguía trabajando en eso. Entonces se apareció Marucho con una taza de té_

_-Descansemos, Ren_

_-Claro...-dijo el Gundaliano mientras aceptaba el vaso-...Gracias, Marucho_

_-Yo deberia agradecerte_

_-Por que?_

_-Pues...sin tu ayuda jamás hubiera podido desarrollar el Interespacio Bakugan por mi cuenta._

_Observó a todos los jugadores dentro del Interespacio. Se la estaban pasando bien y era divertido. Marucho estaba encantado.  
><em>

_-Cada peleador en el Sistema debería darte las gracias! Espero que sepas esto y quiero que nunca lo olvides._

_-Lo se...y tambien quiero que sepas, Marucho, cuanto aprecio que me dejaras formar parte de todo esto en el equipo-sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo_

**Hazle ver que lo valoras y que no debe tener ningún miedo al fracaso al acercarse a ti. Él entonces estará más seguro y romperá el hielo y, poco a poco, se irá involucrando en tu vida. Cuando veas que todo eso va bien proponle veros a solas.**

_Ren había traicionado a los Peleadores. Resultó ser un espía de Barodius. Marucho se negó a creerlo pero al final aceptó que Ren era un traidor y fue el más afectado. Tiempo después, Ren cambió de bando y se les unió. Marucho, que siempre tuvo fe en el, lo aceptó de nuevo. Sin embargo mientras iban a Neathia Ren no pudo cruzar. El portal a Neathia estaba bloqueado para los Gundalianos. Fabia, quien aún no confiaba en el, ignoró esto con toda la intención de dejarlo en Gundalia. Marucho protestó y fue a buscarlo. En el camino casi se lo come una planta carnívora hasta que fue salvado por Ren._

_Marucho se alegró de verlo y le enseñó una cesta que había traído. _

_-He pensado que tendrías hambre, así que traje comida. Hay un poco de todo-dijo el humano mientras desplegaba la comida en la cesta_

_-Marucho…por que eres tan amable conmigo después de cómo te traicione?_

_-Ya te lo dijo Dan! Hay que olvidar el pasado. Lo importante es que vuelves a estar en nuestro bando._

_-Marucho…_

_-Toma esto-sonrió el joven peleador Aquos mientras le ofrecía una taza de té. _

_-La verdad es que no merezco tu perdón _

_-Ren, no seas tan duro contigo!_

_Ambos se observaron nerviosos. Los eventos y todo lo que había pasado habían ocasionado una gran culpa en Ren. Iba a ser muy difícil que todo fuera a volver a ser como antes…_

_-Un brindis por los nuevos comienzos!-intentó animar Marucho con su te_

_Ren se disponía a aceptar la taza cuando Fabia los interrumpió. _

_-No tan rápido!_

_Dan la había convencido para que le de otra oportunidad a Ren y lo retó a una batalla bakugan. Si ganaba el, iría con ellos pero si perdía, se quedaba en Gundalia. Ren perdió pero Fabia quedó tan conmovida al ver a Ren llorar (por el Rubanoid y la muerte de Sid) que lo aceptó en el equipo. _

**Si él está atraído por ti tratará de acercarse, de hacer cosas por ti, de que tú sepas que está aunque pase inadvertido. Probablemente, tratará de disimular que le gustas, para no caer en la posibilidad de que lo rechaces.**

_-Ren! Quieres actualizar conmigo el Interespacio?-preguntó Marucho, emocionado_

_-Acaso eso es diversión para ti?-comentó Ren, burlón_

_-Entonces no quieres ayudarme?_

_-Podrías pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu Interespacio?_

_-Es nuestro…Nosotros lo creamos_

_-Cierto…_

_Marucho estuvo pensando un rato. Era verdad. Había pasado un año desde que no veía a su mejor amigo y solo pensaba en el Interespacio Bakugan._

_-Entonces…quieres ir conmigo a la Tierra a tener un día de chicos?_

_-Eso si me gusta_

**Has que se sienta seguro de si mismo**

_Dan había desaparecido misteriosamente, dejando solos a sus amigos. Shun trató de ser el líder suplente por un tiempo, pero las cosas habían salido fatal. Así que Rafe y Paige propusieron que Marucho sea el líder suplente. Cuando Dan regresó, no le gustó nada. Ahora se encontraban en Gundalia, discutiendo por la misma razón._

_-Se los dije, chicos-suspiraba Marucho-No sirvo para ser líder. Mejor es ser el chico listo que ayuda a todos, ese lugar me corresponde_

_-Venga, Marucho!-animó Paige_

_-Te elegimos porque eres inteligente, buen amigo y especial-acotó Rafe-Además es un puesto temporal. Dan volverá a ser el líder en unos días_

_-Marucho…-dijo Ren, quien apareció por detrás dando palmaditas cariñosas a su mejor amigo-Seas el líder o no, tu creaste el Interespacio Bakugan. Hiciste algo grande. No hay que salvar al mundo para demostrar lo brillante que eres_

_-Gracias Ren_

**No seas superficial**

_-Te comento Ren, este libro es increíble. No puedo creer que alguien sea tan genio para ser pintor, inventor y muchas cosas más a la vez!-decía el rubio, hojeando un voluminoso libro_

_-De que es el libro?-preguntó Ren con interés_

_-Trata de una persona admirable! Trata del autor de una obra enigmática. Trata de Leonardo…_

_-Di Caprio?-preguntó el moreno, que de tanto ser obligado a ver Titanic por Rafe, Linus y Fabia, se le había aprendido los nombres_

_-Da Vinci…_

_Ren se avergonzó tanto de parecer un ignorante que no volvió a abrir la boca ese día, ni para hablar ni para comer el sabroso caviar que Marucho había preparado._

**En el sexo a él le gusta más lo práctico aunque podrías improvisar. Para ellos es mejor en un contexto de amor e intimidad.**

_Como buen Gundaliano y ex-villano, Ren sabía que lo mejor para estas ocasiones era usar el elemento sorpresa**.** La fiesta en casa de Ace (hecha por el Vestal con el único objetivo de seducir a Mira. Solo invitó a los demás para que no sospeche nada) era el momento perfecto. Y funcionó. _

_Apenas todos se pasaron de copas Dan quiso hacer un striptease, Joe a vomitar en el baño, Runo y Julie sin nada más que su ropa interior tratando de bailar el tubo (que en verdad era Baron. Lo confundieron con un tubo) y los Bakuganes empezaron a hacer cola para hacerlo con Elfin (Preyas, Nemus y Percival se colaron en la fila).__ Cuando todo esto empezó a ocurrir, Ren supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado y cargó a Marucho borracho hasta un cuarto ahí cerca. Era el cuarto de Ace? Tal vez, porque habían fotos de Mira pegadas a las paredes, un altar con velas y un muñeco voodoo de Dan. Daba igual. Solo importaba que hoy iban a pasarla bien._

_-Ren…esto es-murmuraba sonrojado el menor mientras era besado en todos lados por el Gundaliano y trataba de desvestirlo_

_-No hables, Marucho. Solo déjate llevar…_

_-Esto está mal. Somos chicos. Tú deberías hacerlo con Fabia_

_-Fabia? Es solo un rumor... No estamos juntos_

_-Los chicos no lo hacen con otros chicos. Esto es incorrecto_

_-Quien dijo que todo en la vida es correcta?_

_-Ren!_

_Ren tomó la iniciativa mientras cargaba delicadamente al humano y lo depositaba en la cama de Ace. Marucho aterrizó en la cama en posición fetal, abrumado por lo que iba a pasar y por el alcohol. _

_-No quiero forzarte, Marucho. De verdad quieres hacerlo?_

_-Si…yo estaré bien. Y si quiero hacerlo. Y más aún si es contigo._

_-Marucho, gracias-sonrió Ren mientras lo abrazaba. Marucho se avergonzó. Ren era tan grande…a diferencia de él. A su lado parecía su osito de peluche._

_-Ren, yo…_

_-Si?_

_-Tengo miedo, Ren! Eso no va a entrar en mí!-señalo asustado al ver el miembro excitado del Gundaliano_

_Ren lo tomó de las manos, ambos mirándose frente a frente._

_-Confía en mí….somos los mejores amigos después de todo…Nunca te lastimaría_

_Marucho sintió la confianza de su mejor amigo, su colega Gundaliano, quien le dio a Aquos Tristar. Sonrió._

_-Claro que si, Ren…_

_Ambos cuerpos rodaron por la cama riendo y amándose por toda la noche._

_Por la mañana Ace entró silbando desnudo a su cuarto. Por fin lo había hecho con Mira! En verdad había tenido que compartirla con Keith pero estaba en la gloria. En eso notó que su cuarto era un desastre y "ese gundaliano odioso" y "el muy chiquito Marucho" estaban desnudos en su cama, el menor envuelto en una almohada._

_-Pero que rayos ha pasado aquí? Mas les vale que no hayan arruinado mis fotos de Mira! -gritaba el Vestal enfurecido mientras trataba de despertar a patadas a Ren. Con Marucho fue más amable: un baldazo de agua fría. _

_-No puedo creerlo. Ustedes dos pertenecen al lado oscuro! No creen que con Gus y Keith es suficiente? Se lo voy a contar a todos!_

_-Si se despiertan-comentó Ren burlón. Y era cierto. Todos los demás estaban entre desnudos y/o borrachos y no parecía que se iban a despertar_

_-No importa. Se lo contaré a todos! Pagaran por destruir mi cuarto!_

_-No hemos destrozado nada!-se quejó el niño humano_

_-Ah sí? Y que es esa cosa blanca encima de mi gigantografía de Mira?_

_-Lo siento...-se disculpó Marucho avergonzado. Los efectos del alcohol y placer ya habían desaparecido en el._

_-Tranquilo, podemos prestarte estos libros!-rió el Gundaliano_

_-Eh?-se confundió el Vestal_

_-Si! Kamasutra de cuatro especies! Humano, Vestal, Gundaliano y Neathiano! Asi sorprenderás a Mira y la pasaran salvaje la próxima vez!-sonrió Ren_

_-Dame eso! Uy…esto está bueno...-rió el peliverde observando las páginas- Trato hecho! Jodan todo lo que quieran en mi cama, iré a despertar a Mira para estrenar estos libros-dijo Ace mientras se iba a la sala a despertar a la pelinaranja_

_-"Jodan todo lo que quieran?" Pero que dice Ace? Estoy muy cansado! No puedo hacerlo más!-se quejó Marucho_

_-Descuida, Marucho...Podemos cambiar posiciones-sonrió el Gundaliano, abrazando al menor_

_-Ren..._

_Y lo de la noche anterior vuelve a empezar otra vez_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **LOL! No me asesinen fans del RenFabia y RenZenet, que el MaruRen se esta popularizando.

Baron fue confundido con un tubo! (sin mencionar que Runo y Julie le bailaron encima)

**Reviews, please?  
><strong>


End file.
